1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a MOS transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spacer may be formed on sidewalls of a gate structure in a MOS transistor. As a semiconductor device is highly integrated, a distance between gate structures may decrease.